Why is Conner acting soo strange?
by Isilame
Summary: Start reading to find out!
1. part1

This story is about Conner and Sharon disagreeing about everything, but the end is truly eye popping. If this story sucks I'm sorry this is my first story and I'm only 11. Please review.  
  
Sharon was taking the beasts out for a walk, when all of a sudden she noticed Conner taking to Alden. She thought: "Conner must be talking to him about the party that Alden's going to play at!" "I'll go over there and talk to them." But when Sharon came closer she heard what Conner was saying. "You know Alden. I don't think you. should be g-going out with Sharon she is my friend and I think that you're just too rough about playing your guitar and all. So I think you should stop g-going out!" At this point Sharon just had to butt in! "Conner!! I don't care what you say but I will still keep going out with Alden I don't care if you don't like him but I will still be going out with him!! We end the conversation here!" At this point Conner had turned bright red turned around and walked home. Sharon turned to Alden and said "I have no idea what is going on with Conner but I'm sorry for his rude actions!!" Then Alden just said bye and went home. Sharon had done the same. That evening Sharon didn't feel like eating at all so she excused herself from the table after she had yelled at her brothers for telling gross out stories at the table. She had nothing better to do but call Maria. "Conner's been acting strange what to you think is wrong?" "Sharon you know I never have the right answer about Conner he's probably going through one of his 'stages' again!" While Maria and Sharon had been snickering together about Connors' stages Sharon suddenly had someone on the second line "Hold on!" she said trying to catch here breath. She clicked to the other line and while thinking it was one of here moms' clients and was ready to shout that out to her, she found out it was Conner! "Conner! You've never called at 8:00 at night before! What's up?" Breathing heavily Conner answered "You know you shouldn't be talking at 8:00 at night it can stop you from having a good nights sleep!" and then Conner just hung up! Clicking back to Maria who was still howling with laughter Sharon said "I can't believe the nerve of Conner just hanging up on me like that! Uh!" "Bye Maria!!" "Bye Sharon!" Sharon was now sure that Connors' strange actions had something to do with her!! To Be Continued.  
  
Once again please review!! 


	2. part2

Hey ! This is the continuation of the 'Why is Conner acting soo strange?' fic hope you like!  
  
The next day at school Sharon was feeling worse than ever! She had yelled at a few passing kids in the hall which made them run away like crazy! *She was sure that this was the worst day of here life*! While walking to her locker Sharon overheard from the office that Conner Mackenzie was out with yet another one of his terrible rashes! Sharon felt a little happier, but at the same time sad for Conner. She was soo deep in thought that she didn't notice that Maria was waving TWO hands in her face, untill the bell had rung! "Sorry Maria I was thinking!" "Thinking as if you were dead!!" ansewred Maria. Sharon was soo bored and in very deep thought during class she was doodling little sad faces: :( :-( :(( :()You shouldn't be talking at 8:00, it can give you a bad nights sleep!(): When she had suddenly noticed a crupled paper at the bottom of her foot, she picked it up out of sheer bordum and looked to see if there was anything written in side it. To her suprise there was! It read: Hey Sharon! I'm not going to play at the party tomorrow night! I'm going away and so there wont be any of my music there! Sorry! :( Alden Sharon looked at Alden in a very sad way and he ansewred her back with the same sad look. At lunch all she did was sit there not even bothering to buy her lunch! She was determend that this was the worst day of her life! "Sharon!!!!!!" Sharon looked up noticing that yet again Maria was waving two hands in front of her face again for the second time today! "Was I dead again?" asked Sharon. "More than dead!! We have TWO whole minuets 'till class!" Sharon bannged her head on the table and left for class. At home her brothers were fighting. She said "Mom said NO killing eachother!!" She called Maria after doing all the homework that was given. "Maria I feel as if I'm a punching bag!! This is utterly and totaly the worst day of my life!" "Sharon you know what I just found this goofy magazine on the floor and guess what I read! If you feel as if today was the worst day of you life... what happend yesterday that wasn't soo good?" Then it had hit Sharon! To make the day better she'd go over to Conner's and ask what's going on! "Bye Maria! By the way can I borrow that magazine!" All of a sudden she felt soo much happier! "Sure you can borrow it but I thought you didn't like spots!?Anyways bye!" Sharon left a note for either her brothers to find out where she is or her mother. She ran to Conners' house and knocked on the door like crazy. Conners' mother had ansewred it. "Sorry for the slight racket! I thought you might be upstairs with Conner! Can I speak to him?" "Sure honey you can speak to Conner." Sharon ran upstairs and came into Conners' room. "What's going on Conner!Why have you been acting SO strange?" Conner ansewred "Sharon I'm sorry for acting so stupid. But...i-I h-h-have a C-C- Chrush on YOU." Sharon went wide eye as Conner went very bright red. **************************************************************************** ****** TO BE CONTINUED Please review! * Or is it the worst day of Sharons' life? 


	3. part3

hello! yes i finally have another chapter on this thing! lets skip the talk and get to the point!  
  
Conner stared at Sharon hoping she wouldn't faint right there and then. Sharon kept her balance thankfully. Then she started to stare at Conner back. Thats when she finally noticed that Conner wasn't breaking out with one of his rashes again. With amazment she ask Conner "Were you skipping school?!" Blankly conner ansewered " yes, i didn't have enough guts to say strait to your face yearlier that i had a crush on you. so i just painted my face so my mom would think it was a rash. when school ended i just washed it off." suddenly Conner laughed at how funny it sounded and sharon sat down on the floor with a loud *THUD* and started to laugh herself. her completly bad day was turning much better.but then eveything quieted down and the just stared at each other the next thing happend unexpectantly...Both of them got up and...  
to be continued.  
left you hanging there didn't i. please review! 


End file.
